The Truce
by NejiHina100
Summary: A one-shot ficlet of Robin4's Remember (with her permission). The Charming clan and the Golds agreeing upon a truce for peace. And then writing it out to make it legal.
1. The Truce

One-shot based on Robin4's Remember story.

* * *

Gold was healing. From both the year spent as Zelena's 'doll' and the attack from the elemental demon. He and Belle were still working things out in their marriage and despite the Charmings 'good intentions', she knew that their constant updates were only to make sure that she was safe from Gold. She had once thought that Rumple's view on the hero clan were biased, but now she knew better. David had said himself that Rumple was the Dark One and she knew that for them, that was the only answer. He wasn't a man that was cursed or afraid. He was a power source that if caged and controlled, they could use him for better things. He wasn't a person to them. It didn't matter what all he had done for them. Rumple was a monster and Belle knew that it would take more than killing an elemental demon to prove them otherwise, even if he had already done so much for them. There was nothing she hated more than a hypocritical selfish person, and now she saw that was all the Charmings, and even Regina and Hook, were. Regina even thanked Belle for Rumple waking her up because she 'assumed' Belle order Rumple to help. Why couldn't they see that Rumple was a man? Why couldn't they even just ask?

She might not be on any good terms with the heroes now and might be refusing to help them unless absolutely necessary, but her and Rumple were both very happy that Henry was not like any of his family. He might often, if not always, talk about 'heroes' and 'villains', but at least he listened and saw. He was a budding teenager and he had one foot in his childhood, still believing in the best of people and that everyone could be heroes, and one foot in growing up. He was learning himself that not everything is one or the other. You're not just good or evil. He learned that from Regina, even if it took him a while to really see that.

Henry didn't bother to argue with either of his mothers when he told them that he was staying at his grandfather's house. Of course he had to make it clear that it was his grandfather Gold and not Charming. They all objected quickly but Henry didn't listen. He knew that Regina was trying to be better for him and wouldn't use magic to keep him at her house. Henry packed his things and moved in, after he got Belle's and Gold's permission of course. He wanted to get to know his other grandfather, to hear about his dad, and help the two heal. He knew they needed help dealing with the town and they were more than happy to let him stay with them. Before her and Rumple would have both told him to make sure it was okay with his mothers, but after the events of the Queens of Darkness even Belle didn't care if Emma and Regina continue to object. Everyone knew you couldn't control Henry.

A week had passed but it seemed longer. Each day Henry helped cook meals, they told stories about Neal and Belle even told Henry about how she feel in love with Rumple, since his book didn't go into detail. They quickly started to act like a family. Belle even made sure Henry made it to school because she didn't want him to get behind just because he was staying with them. He tried to argue that he could learn from all the books Belle already had in the house but since she was older and legally his grandmother, even if she didn't like him to call her that, he obeyed. It was also so Mary Margaret would know that he was safe since she saw him at school as his teacher.

The next week, while Henry was at school, Emma walked into the pawnshop to talk to Belle and Gold. Of course, neither of them was happy to see each other, but somehow Belle still liked Emma. At least Emma tried to understand. She wasn't as quick to judge as the rest of her family and she was smart. Smart to not test Gold as the other probably would. Smart to listen to him and take his advice when he told her not to use his favor on killing the demon. Rumple had told her to simply ask since he would do anything for Henry because Henry was family, whether the Charmings and Regina liked it or not.

"Miss Swan. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I was wanting to talk to you two about the truce."

Belle suddenly felt uneasy but Rumple was already asking what was on her mind.

"I do hope you're not here to end it. I've told you what would happen if your family or the pirate tries to break it."

"I know. It won't be good. Which is why I have an idea."

"Do you now?"

"I may be a bonds person but I know the importance of a legal written document...as do you with your passion for contracts."

Belle and Gold listened with keen interest.

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Something like a legal written truce? You know, one that explains all the details?"

"So there isn't any misconceptions or misunderstandings," Belle finished.

"Exactly." Emma looked at Belle. She still remembered Gold telling her how she slapped Hook and even said that she would cheer Gold on if the pirate broke this truce. The last thing this town needed was for a war to break out between Rumpelstiltskin and the pirate. Because apparently, the Golds versus the Charmings and Hook was what everything came down to.

"I quite agree."

"You do?"

"Yes. As I have already told you a few days ago, I intended to honor the truce we made on our way to Neverland. I would have kept it before Hook broke it. And I don't think it's lost on you Miss Swan that your pirate," he said with venom, "has not only broken one marriage and threatened another. He has tried to kill Belle three times already. And each time, she had saved him from me."

"I would also like to remind you Emma," Belle said, "that although she is changing, I still haven't forgiven Regina for all the years she had me locked up and how she kept the dagger after her sister did whatever she wanted with Rumple."

"You're a smart woman sheriff. So I'm sure you know exactly what will happen if one of you breaks this truce."

Emma looked at both the Golds. Has her family, Regina and Hook, really caused that much damage to them? That even Belle has stated to cheer Gold on if everything broke out into a war?

"Perhaps you and your family can come up with your half of the truce? And me and Rumple can come up with our half."

"We'll have Archie and the town Judge oversee this little...endeavor, and we will make these official. So there isn't any trouble on the arrangement." Gold smiled.

Emma gave one last look at the two and sighed. "Deal."

* * *

The next day everyone met at the town hall. They all went over the points of the truce and went over each detail. After what seemed like hours, each person signed their names that they understood the truce and would abide by it. 'Less they wanted a war. Archie and the Judge overlooked it and signed their names as well and the legal truce was stamped.

Word spread quickly throughout the town of the truce, thanks to Leroy who was also now dubbed as the town crier, and that a line was drawn between the Golds and Charmings. Belle's father wasn't pleased one bit to hear that she was sided with Gold but she didn't care. She now knew exactly where she wanted to be and if she had to fight a war against her once friends and the heroes, she would. Henry continued to stay with Belle and Gold for a few more weeks until everything was settled down. Although Belle still had trouble even being around Hook the restraining order of 500 feet helped, a little. The dagger was to remain in her's and Rumple's possession and no one in town was allowed to even act for it or the truce would be broken. All magical help that the Charmings needed was to reach a level of seven or over. Something Rumple insisted on since he was more than tired of the clan always barging into his shop and home for a solution. He had mentioned to them that they had their own sorcerer, or two, on their side and were more than capable of putting out their own fires. Because often it was something they caused in the first place. Belle more than agreed because not only did it give her and Rumple more privacy and time alone, it allowed her more freedom than always feeling like she was at their beck and call just because she could help. Although she did like to do research and feel of importance, their utter lack of respect and even acknowledgment helped her feel better about Rumple's point. Everything seemed to be going better and although a tension in the air continued to last, they were finally finding a common peace. Belle and Gold were both happy to see Hook trying. It was hard for him to watch out for the Crocodile's next move but lately, he was more focused on getting Emma back. She had still kicked him to the curb and was slowly trying to accept him back. Images of Belle dying in the clock tower always popped up when Hook try to blame everything on the dagger.

Gold had told her that the dagger pulls out one's darkest desire. So for Hook to actually command for Gold to kill Belle, he must have at least wanted her dead. Even if he would never act on it. Which was why Emma continued to keep an eye on Hook whenever Belle was anywhere near him. Emma had issued the restraining order because even she had to agree. Three times was three two many. Belle had no need to be pulled into a vendetta that she was not a part of and as Gold had said, it was always Hook crying out for revenge. She knew if the Dark One could get over the past, a little, so could Hook.

They would all continue to try to respect the truce and live under it. To live peacefully under an agreement, because if they didn't...the small, sleepy, little town of Maine would be at war.

This idea popped into my head as I was reading Robin4's Remember. And with her permission I decided to write this little ficlet. It really has seemed like it all came down to this. I only hoped it flowed well with the original story. Also, the second chapter is the truce itself.

Please let me know what you think. Thank you.


	2. The Legal Truce

**The Truce of the Golds, Charmings, and Storybrooke**

This legal document announces the agreed peace between the town of Storybrooke, the Charming clan, and the Dark One Rumpelstiltskin. The terms herewith this contract states that all points are to be followed or this Truce will become null and void, sparking a war upon the above mentioned parties.

Article I: The Dagger of the Dark One

The possession of the Dark One's dagger is to fully remain under the Gold's house and name. Any act to retrieve or use the dagger without permission by either Rumpelstiltskin or Belle will repeal the agreed upon truce.

Article II: The Vendetta of the Dark One and Captain Hook

Captain Hook is to remain a minimum of five hundred feet away from Belle Gold and any affiliates connected to Mrs. Gold, I.e. The library, pawn shop, and home. Any harm, verbal or physical, or acts of murder placed upon her will repeal the truce. As will violation of the mentioned restraining order placed by Sheriff Emma Swan. Harm done to the father of Belle Gold, Moe French, will result in charges of Domestic Violence, Assault and Battery, and Harassment.

Suspicious association or confrontation between the Dark One Rumpelstiltskin and Captain Hook will be charged with Attempt, Assault and Battery, and Disorderly Conduct.

Article III: Magical Help and Assistance

The Charming clan are to only require help from the Golds with a problem, magical or not, of a level of seven or higher. The exception to this is a life of any citizen in danger whether magic is present or not.

I, Rumpelstiltskin, Mr. Gold, the Dark One, hereby understand these terms and swear to abide and obey. Any article broken will result in the nullification of the Truce and war being sparked.

I, Belle Gold, hereby understand these terms and swear to abide and obey. Any article broken will result in the nullification of the Truce and war being sparked.

I, Emma Swan, hereby understand these terms and swear to abide and obey. Any article broken will result in the nullification of the Truce and war being sparked.

I, Killian Jones, Captain Hook, hereby understand these terms and swear to abide and obey. Any article broken will result in the nullification of the Truce and war being sparked.

I, Regina Mills, hereby understand these terms and swear to abide and obey. Any article broken will result in the nullification of the Truce and war being sparked.

I, David Nolan, Prince Charmings, hereby understand these terms and swear to abide and obey. Any article broken will result in the nullification of the Truce and war being sparked.

I, Mary Margaret, Snow White, hereby understand these terms and swear to abide and obey. Any article broken will result in the nullification of the Truce and war being sparked.

I, Archie Hopper, Jimminy Cricket, hereby understand these terms and swear to oversee the fulfillment of this Truce. Any article broken will result in the nullification of the Truce and war being sparked.

I, Judge Hans, hereby understand these terms and swear to oversee the fulfillment of this Truce. Any article broken will result in the nullification of the Truce and war being sparked.


End file.
